The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 1
"The First Test" is the pilot episode of The Unknown Nightmare. This episode introduces the main story lines of the first season. Plot Synopsis Charlie and Sean wake up in a room. They have to gain each other's trust in order to make it out, but somebody else has different plans. Dave and Jim search for a new camp after their last one was overrun. Plot Flashforward (16 Hours After They Woke Up) Charlie lay on the floor, blood pouring from him. Sean was kneeling down on the other side of the room, his hands on top of a dead body. He was breathing heavily, holding a gun in his hand. He looked behind him, focusing on the origami crane Charlie made. He looked back at the body… no regrets. Present (The Room) Charlie’s eyes shot open. He was looking at a ceiling. He sat up, looking around. He was in a small, dark room. There was dust everywhere, two chairs, a table, a sink, no windows, a door and another person. Sean. He kept looking at the other person as he stood up. Suddenly, a watch on his wrist started beeping, which was funny because, he doesn’t wear a watch. He held it up to his face. It showed his heart rate, 125bpm. Sean woke up, grunting as he tried to stand up. Charlie ran over to the door, grabbing the handle, he pushed down on it. The door didn’t budge. Sean was standing up, looking confused, and then he looked at Charlie. “Who are you?” Charlie asked. “Could ask you the same thing”, Sean said. “You mind opening the door?” he asked. Sean looked at him, “Why can’t you open it?” “’Cause I don’t have the key”, Charlie said, getting annoyed. The beeping continued. “What’s that?” Sean asked. “Some stupid watch. Now open the door”, he demanded. “I don’t have the key”, Sean said, looking down at the watch on his hand, “I have one too”. “Oh. Great. Let’s be best friends!” Charlie shouted sarcastically, putting his hands on his hips. The beeping stopped. “Finally”, Charlie sighed. “Why are we here?” Sean asked. “I dunno. You put us here”, Charlie said. “No I didn’t!” Sean shouted, causing his watch to beep. Charlie walked around the room, staying at least two meters away from Sean. “Stop lying to me, man”, Charlie said. “I’m not, you dick!” Sean responded. “Open the door, now. This ain’t funny”, Charlie said. “Oh yeah? What are you gonna do?” Sean taunted. There was a stare down, a long one. Charlie flinched, causing both of them to charge at each other. Flashback (The Day Of The Outbreak) Sean ran down the street, being chased by a horde of walkers. He had his gun in his hands, keys in the other. He made it to the front door of his house, unlocking it and running inside. He was out of breath, and sat down with his back against the wall. Suddenly, he heard a woman screaming, it was a lot closer than he thought. It started to get louder, until he had his head buried in his hands. He recognized the screams, his wife’s. After a minute, the screaming stopped. He only heard the groans of walkers outside. There was a knock on the back door. He hesitated, before standing up, going through the kitchen to the back door. He opened it slowly, his gun aimed at the door. He recognized the person outside. “You”, he sighed, relieved and he lowered his gun. Present (The Camp) “You think we lost ‘em?” Dave asked. “I think so, slow down”, Jim said. They were on a long road, running as fast as they could. They slowed down, realizing that they weren’t being chased. “I’ve never seen anything like that”, Dave said. “Me neither”, Jim sighed, “Be careful with that gun”. Dave realized he was pointing it at Jim’s head. “Sorry”, he said, “It’ll take a while to get used to it”. “Hopefully you won’t”, Jim said, “I want this shit to blow over. Dead people walking. What kind of fucked up shit is that?” They turned into a dirt road, before sitting on a couple of fallen down trees. Jim handed Dave a bottle of water. “Thanks”, he muttered, taking a sip. It was warm, but better than nothing. Jim started loading his gun. “Can’t believe everyone’s dead”, Dave said, “We left ‘em all behind”. “We did what we had to do. If we stayed, we’ be dead too”, Jim reassured. “Come on, we best keep going”, Dave suggested. “Yeah. Okay”, Jim said, standing up. They saw a walker in front of them, coming towards them. Jim held up his gun, Dave quickly grabbed it and held it down. “Too loud”, he said, before grabbing a branch from the tree, and attacking it, smashing its head in. They followed the dirt path, until they came to a hill. It was surrounded by trees, making it hard to see inside. They climbed in, pushing branches and thorns out of their way. Eventually, they were in an open space. They looked around, there was a river, trees to sit on, ground to sleep on, and it was huge and easy to hold up in. “Welcome home”, Jim said. Present (The Room) Charlie threw Sean into a wall. Sean collapsed to the ground, while Charlie knelt down and put his hands around his neck. “Open the door!” Charlie shouted. Their watches started beeping. “I don’t have the key!” Sean claimed. “I don’t give a fuck! Open it!” he demanded. “Bite me”, Sean said, swinging his fist full force into Charlie’s face Charlie flew back, landing against the wall. “Ow! Wanker!” Charlie shouted. He didn’t fight back, instead staying down on the ground. “There’s no point in fighting”, Sean said. Charlie felt something on his face. His nose was bleeding. He was confused, since Sean hit him on the mouth. He walked over to the sink, and turned it on. “Sink’s working”, he said, cleaning his hands. “How’s a sink gonna help us?” Sean asked. “We could drink from it, dumbass”, he said. Flashback (3 Weeks Before The Outbreak) Jim was waiting in the middle of a long dirt road. Charlie approached him, looking back every couple of seconds to make sure nobody saw him. “Hey”, Charlie said. “Hey, I found him”, Jim said. “What?” Charlie asked. “The guy who could have your daughter”, Jim said. “How the fuck do you know that?” he asked. “I don’t know for sure. Basically, it’s just instinct”, he said, taking out a piece of paper. “And this instinct of yours, can I rely on it?” Charlie asked, taking the paper from him. “We’ve known each other for a while now. I wouldn’t lie to you”, Jim said. Charlie looked at the piece of paper, seeing a time and address. “Is this a parking lot?” Charlie asked. “Yeah. He should be there at that exact time”, Jim said, taking out a gun. He handed it to Charlie. “Thought you were supposed to be a cop?” Charlie asked, taking the gun from him. “At this moment of time, I’m your friend”, Jim said shaking Charlie’s hand. Charlie nodded, “Thanks”. He walked away. Present (The Room) He turned off the sink, and leant against the wall. He felt something in his back pocket. “The fuck?” he said. He put his hand in his pocket, taking out an envelope. “Your name Sean?” he asked. “How do you know?” Sean asked. “It’s on this letter”, he said, “Check your pockets”. Sean stood up, and checked his pockets. He pulled out an envelope too, which said Charlie. They handed each other the letters and opened them. They found a cell phone in each. Charlie did the smart thing, try and call the police. The call immediately disconnected. “Bollocks”, he shouted. “These phones can’t make calls”, Sean said, “Look for something in it, anything”. They searched through the phones. “Found it”, Sean said. He set the phone down on the table and said, “It’s a sound file”. He pressed play. “Hello Sean. We’ve met before. You probably don’t remember”, a distorted voice began, “You’ve lost people on your life. Important people. You had a wife. When you felt alone, when you felt like you were the last person on the planet, you tried to take the easy way out. But now, the choice isn’t just yours. You and your roommate have decisions to make. The watch you are wearing on your hands are heart rate monitors. There have been pacemakers implanted into your hearts”. Charlie put his hand to his chest, feeling a sharp pain. He lifted up his shirt, noticing a bloody bandage on it. “They are used for people who have bad hearts, and when the heart rate gets too low, it gives a little jump start. But yours are different. If your heart rate goes above 150bpm, it will give the jump start, and you die. When your heart rate hits 125bpm, you’ll be given a warning. Play the other tape”. Charlie and Sean were confused. “You know this guy?” Charlie asked. “No, I don’t”, Sean said, “Play yours”. Charlie found the sound file, and pressed play. They were both on opposite sides of the table. “Hello Charlie. Like Sean, you’ve had your fair share of losses. First you wife dies, and then your daughter goes missing. Life is unfair like that. But you can’t call yourself a good person, not after the murder”. Sean gave Charlie a look, who looked back awkwardly. “You, too, tried the easy way out. But now, the way out is much harder. With the pacemakers implanted, it’ll be hard for one to kill the other, but you’ll find a way. Get to know each other, or don’t. It doesn’t matter. Nobody’s leaving the room unless someone dies. If you pass the test, you live”. The tape ended, leaving Sean and Charlie staring at each other. Wondering who will make the first move. Present (The Security Room) Joe sat in his chair, watching everything that happened in the room. The camera was hidden under one of the chairs. He smiled, knowing that everything was going to plan. Ethan stood behind him, as did another man, waiting for an order. Each one of them had tattoos on their wrist. Three stars in the shape of a triangle, connecting by thin lines. The test has begun… Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Trivia *Marks first appearance of: Charlie Fisher, Sean Parker, Jim, Dave, Joe and Ethan. *This episode hints at story lines to come in future episodes/seasons, such as: the origami crane(bird), their families either dead or missing, the tattoos on Ethan and the other man's arm, and the other man who is to be revealed. *This episode shows that two main characters who are in different places have met before, this being Jim and Charlie, who were friends. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues Category:Pilots